1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forage blowers and more particularly to a forage blower having a discharge conduit with an offset outer wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been evidenced that considerable energy loss occurs in the initial sections of a discharge pipe attached to a conventional forage blower. For example, in the article written by David S. Cotten and William F. Millier, "Studies to Determine the Applicability of Theory Describing the Flow of Forage Through a Blower and Pipe," 1983, it was pointed out that as the forage leaves the blower, the major portion thereof is in contact with the side of the pipe and a considerable energy loss occurs because of the friction generated. Also, it was noted that a major problem in a forage flow exists in the first twenty feet or less of pipe, since most of the energy loss occurs in this distance due to friction between the particles and pipe wall. Conventional blower discharge housing is located generally tangentional to the blower rim sheet and is directed vertically for discharge into the silo pipe. The outlet or discharge housing forms a transition section from the rectangular cross-section of the blower housing to the circular cross-section of the silo pipe. A material which flows against the outer wall of the discharge conduit must flow against this transition section. Material upward flow is both slowed down and misdirected by the transition section and particularly its corners which causes friction losses, ricochetting and further velocity losses as the stream moves up the pipe.
In the past, various approaches to the solution of the above mentioned problems have been suggested. For instance, F. W. Duffee in his "Ensilage Cutters", 1930, article proposed to reduce the excessive wear of the outside of the discharge housing excessive wear by leaving a space between the bottom of the discharge housing in the fan housing or by incorporation of all of the offset in the angle of the discharge housing. "A combination of the two is probably desirable".
However, the prior art references of record do not disclose or teach novel design of the discharge conduit as disclosed and explained in the subject invention.